


How to Love Your Daughter

by Jurafae



Series: To Love You [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Adult/Minor Relationship, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Parent/Child Incest, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jurafae/pseuds/Jurafae
Summary: After being abandoned by his girlfriend and left with only his daughter, Axel promises to give his daughter the best life he can. He loves Xion more than anything else in the world and treats her like she's the center of his world.It's only when he realizes his love may be a little less wholesome than he thought that he wonders if he's doing this parenting thing correctly.
Relationships: Axel & Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Axel/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: To Love You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859608
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna go full feral this month so here's to August 2020!

Axel jumped up quickly at the sound of his daughter crying in the bassinet next to him, letting out a sigh while running his hands through his hair. It had been five months now since his girlfriend had abandoned the two of them and he was still adjusting to being a single parent. He quickly picked up his daughter, holding her close while he patted her back to soothe her. Xion clung to his shirt with her tiny hand as if it was her lifeline while she sniffled and blinked tiredly. He couldn’t help but smile while he bounced her, climbing out of bed to carry her over to the changing table he was glad her mother had made him buy. It had definitely made things easier in the middle of the night when he needed to change her diaper while he was in his half asleep daze. He carefully laid her down, unbuttoning the clasps on the bottom of her onesie before quickly changing her diaper. She cooed quietly once she was all clean and dry, reaching her tiny hands up for her father while Axel smiled and picked her up. He couldn't blame her for her mother leaving, Xion had done nothing wrong. The two of them could make it through this, he knew they could. As he climbed back into bed and laid down with her on his chest, he promised he'd always do his best to make her happy. He watched her sleep, knowing that he wasn’t going to be able to really get any more sleep while rubbing her tiny back softly. How could she already have him wrapped around her tiny finger after only almost one year? He reached for his phone on the nightstand, being careful not to wake his daughter up as he settled back in and sent a text to the group chat with his friends Ventus, Roxas, Riku, and Bragi to ask if they were having similar issues with Namine, Ritsu, and Kairi not sleeping through the whole night since they were all a similar age. 

_ [Riku] Ritsu woke me and Sora up about an hour ago, he’s starting to teethe _

_ [Ventus] Roxas and Namine sleep like the dead, sorry Axel _

_ [Bragi] Kairi’s over at Aqua’s right now, good luck man _

Axel let out a sigh once he’d gotten the texts back from his friends. It was definitely harder to take care of a baby on his own but he was more than ready to make sure she got the best life she could. She would have anything he could give her within his power and even though her mother wasn’t in their life, he was going to make sure she never felt like she was only half loved. 


	2. Chapter 2

The first time he wondered if he loved her wrong was when Xion was 8 years old. 

"Daddy, I wanna swim!" Xion pouted and stomped her small foot, crossing her arms while not looking at her father. 

"I know sweetie but it's raining outside." Axel explained while he knelt down to where he could look her in the eye. "How about we play in the bathtub instead?" 

The little girl gasped as she looked at her father, nodding excitedly. "Please daddy!" 

He smiled and held his arms out to her, waiting for his daughter to run into his arms before carrying her to his ensuite bathroom. The redhead set his daughter down on top of the bathroom counter before turning to close and lock the door. Xion carefully climbed down off the counter using the toilet as a step to get back down to the floor before pulling her pretty pink shirt off. Axel chuckled as he walked over to start filling the tub with cool water while his daughter stripped down and tossed her clothes in the dirty laundry basket her dad kept in the bathroom. She climbed into the tub, holding onto the edge of the tub while she watched her dad undress with a giggle. Hearing his daughter giggling, he shook his head and threw his dirty clothes in the laundry basket before joining her in the large tub. The two of them settled into the cold water with Xion curled up close to her father while she cooled off. Axel couldn’t help but smile while he ran his fingers through her hair and listened to her talk about all the things she wanted to do before school started again in the fall. 

“What do you wanna be when you grow up?” Axel asked while he listened to her planning out the rest of their summer. 

“I wanna be your wifey, daddy!” Xion replied with a bright smile. 

Axel sat in stunned silence as he listened to his little girl go back to playing in the cold water. There were so many questions he wanted to ask but as he thought about it, the idea of marrying Xion wasn't something he was as opposed to as he should be. 

"You wanna be daddy's wifey? Then you've gotta make sure to grow up big and strong princess!" Axel replied with a smile as he grabbed one of his daughter's toy cups and poured cold water over her head.

Xion squealed and giggled as she splashed her father, the two of them laughing as they splashed in the water together. After about twenty minutes the little girl let out a body shaking yawn and rubbed at her eyes with a tiny hand. The redhead picked up his daughter, pulling out the stopper so the water could drain as he climbed out of the tub. He wrapped the little girl in her favorite Necho Cat towel and set her on the counter, tying a towel around his own waist before carrying Xion to his room to get them both dressed. Xion pouted as she was handed a pair of panties and one of her night shirts, crossing her arms with a grumpy huff. 

"Come on princess, you've gotta get dressed like a big girl." Axel coaxed as he pulled on a pair of loose boxers. 

"Don't wanna!" Xion huffed as she kicked the shirt off the bed.

"Big girls wear clothes when they take naps baby girl." the redhead explained, sitting on the edge of the bed with his daughter. 

"Why can't we take a nap nakey daddy?" Xion whined while reaching for her panties. 

"Tell you what, we can take a nap in just our undies okay? Put on your panties and we'll cuddle in daddy's bed." 

Xion's face lit up at the idea of sleeping in just her underwear like her dad, pulling on her princess patterned panties before crawling over to her spot on her father's bed. She curled up under the blanket and patted the spot beside her to get her dad to join her while Axel picked up their towels and hung them from coat hooks on his wall to dry. He climbed into bed with his daughter, allowing her to curl up with him before adjusting the blanket to make them both comfortable. 

"Night night daddy." Xion mumbled as she rubbed her eyes with her tiny hand.

"Night night princess."


End file.
